An Interior Gateway Protocol (IGP) is a routing protocol that is used within an Autonomous System (AS). In contrast to an Exterior Gateway Protocol (EGP), which may be used for determining network reachability between ASs, IGPs may be used to resolve routes within an AS. Some well known IGPs include link-state routing protocols such as the Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) protocol and the Intermediate System to Intermediate System (IS-IS) protocol. Further, some known EGPs include, for example, Border Gateway Protocol (BGP). In certain cases, data transferred using an IGP may have uses within the context of the BGP.